Messages
by kari-chii
Summary: Harry se encuentra con Malfoy durante las vacaciones, con la noticia de que sus padres han muerto. ¿Qué pasará si se hacen amigos? ¿Y si pasan a ser más que eso? HPxDM universo alterno-pésimo sumary, lo sé.Terminado :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi imaginación._

_Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno, al menos por el momento, y es slash (chico/chico). Quedan advertidos._

**Capítulo 1.**

_Encuentro Fortuito._

Iba caminando distraídamente por el parque de la ciudad. Había descubierto que esa hora era perfecta para salir y tomar aire, pensar en los asuntos de cada uno, ya que el parque se encontraba prácticamente vacío.

Hacía un par de días que las clases habían acabado. Eran vacaciones de verano. Su colegio, el instituto Howarts, era un internado que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era por esto que tenía la mayor parte del día libre.

Llegaba a la parte, más profunda, y rodeada de árboles del lugar. Le encantaba. Observó el cielo, y vio como espesas nubes grises, estaban sobre él. Definitivamente, pronto llovería. Fue en ese momento, en que dio la vuelta para regresar a casa, que lo vio.

Un muchacho de rubios cabellos, casi platinados, tenía su mano cerrada en un puño, y sangrando, contra unos de los árboles. Su mirada estaba gacha, y podría jurar que lo que rodaba por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas.

-¿Malfoy…?- Susurró su nombre, aunque audible. El rubio se dio vuelta algo sorprendido, y se le quedó mirando casi con vergüenza y miedo.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter…?- Siseó sin mirarle, y volviéndose al árbol.

-… ¿Te…te encuentras bien?- Tartamudeó un poco. La verdad es que jamás había visto así, a su mayor enemigo del colegio. Eran compañeros de salón, pero desde el primer día, no se soportaron, y sus conversaciones, comúnmente incluían insultos y/o amenazas.

-Eso…., no te incumbe…- Susurró, mientras sentía una infinita ola de ira apoderarse de él. Apretó sus ojos. Y dirigió su puño al árbol, golpeándolo. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

No podía dejar de hacerlo. Sentía que era la única manera de descargarse de todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Fue cuando sintió que su puño, era detenido por otra mano, e impulsivamente, con su mano libre, golpeó el rostro de la otra persona.

Harry, sintió un gran dolor en su ojo izquierdo, pero le ignoró. Malfoy se liberó, y volvió a golpearle.

-¿Qué se supone…que haces,….idiota?- Le preguntó, jadeante.

-Evito que te lastimes…- Explicó tranquilamente, el moreno.

-¿Por qué habrías de…preocuparte? Tú me odias…- Habló con voz cansada y tosca.

Harry no encontró una respuesta a esa pregunta. Ya que ni él mismo sabía, porque lo hacía. Solo sentía que así debía ser. Una extraña sensación en su interior, le ordenaba, que ayudara al joven Malfoy. Sensación, que jamás había sentido.

Entonces, observó la mirada de Draco. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que intentaba controlar, y su cara denotaba la tristeza y el cansancio que sentía. En ese momento se percató, de que había comenzado a llover. Fijó su vista en las mejillas del rubio, las cuales estaban de un ligero rubor rosa y él, respiraba con mucho esfuerzo. Harry, preocupado, llevó una mano a la frente del otro chico.

-Maldición, Malfoy. Tienes fiebre…- Resopló con preocupación. Se puso a su lado, y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura. Draco, quien estaba en la semiinconsciencia, lo miró estupefacto y asombrado.

-Iremos a mi departamento, no puedo dejarte así…- Le aviso, sin dejar que dijera algún comentario en contra.

Agradeció enormemente, el hecho de que las calles estuvieran totalmente vacías, ya que la imagen de él agarrando al rubio por la cintura, y unos de sus brazos, sobre sus hombros, debía ser algo extraña de ver.

Al llegar al departamento donde vivía, recostó al muchacho sobre su cama. Le sacó sus zapatos, y la campera que llevaba.

Harry, se acercó nuevamente a él, para colocarle sobre la frente algo que disminuyera la fiebre. Fue entonces, que se percato de la otra cara de Malfoy, que tenía el "placer" de conocer.

Siempre había visto al Malfoy altanero, engreído, el chico con esa mirada de superioridad ante todo y todos. Era esa, una de las razones, por las que no le agradaba del todo el chico. Tambien, era la persona de mejores calificaciones en su salón, y porque no decir en la escuela entera. El que insultaba a sus amigos y que lo golpeaba "accidentalmente" cada vez, que pasaba cerca de él.

En cambio, ahora, el mismo chico, el mismo rubio, tenía un aura de tristeza, soledad e ira. Y a la vez, parecía tan indefenso que lograba confundir a cualquiera.

Se alejó de él, y se dirigió a la cocina. Prepararía algo de comer para cuando el chico despertara.

Comenzó a cortar algunas verduras, no muy seguro de que podría prepararle. Sonrió irónicamente, si su amigo, Ron Weasley, lo viera en ese momento cocinando para Malfoy, seguramente pensaría que le habían cambiado por algún raro clon, o hasta que le habían lavado el cerebro. Y es que si, la imaginación de su amigo era así, y no se atrevería a cambiarlo. En cambio su amiga desde los seis años, Hermione Granger, lo conocía también que buscaría la respuesta lógica a aquello. Respuesta que se sorprendería, al saber que ni él mismo la sabía.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Exactamente una hora después, entró nuevamente a la habitación. Allí se hallaba Draco, ya más tranquilo y respirando normalmente, aunque las mejillas, levemente sonrosadas. Debía ser gracias a la medicina que le dio antes de que se durmiera.

Se sentía extraño. Ver a Draco Malfoy, tan apacible y dormido en su cama, provocaba una extraña sensación en él. Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando al rubio lentamente. Pero un par de ojos grises, que le miraron confusos y curiosos, lo detuvieron de tal acción.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Nada, solo….nada.- Harry estaba rojo, y miraba hacia otra dirección para ocultarlo, no tan eficazmente como pensaba-¿Puedes levantarte? La…comida está lista.

Llevó al sorprendido muchacho, hasta el comedor de su departamento. Extrañamente, estaba nervioso ¿ Le gustaría su comida? Sacudió la cabeza, ¡¿qué rayos le importaba a él, si le gustaba o no?!

Un par de horas después, el rubio ya no tenía fiebre y estaba en mejor estado. Ambos, estaban en el sofá, mirando, no realmente, la televisión.

-Oye…- Harry le miró, y después de un poco de silencio al fin habló- ¿Vives solo?-Preguntó Draco.

-Bueno, si…- Vio otra pregunta, en los ojos del chico, y suspiró- Mis padres, murieron, cuando era niño, y de alguna manera me quedé aquí, aunque los demás inquilinos del edificio siempre se han preocupado por mí, y al principio eran ellos quienes me cuidaban. Después, aprendí, yo mismo a mantenerme. Al igual que tuve que conseguir un trabajo, durante el tiempo que no estoy en el colegio..

Draco sonrió de lado. Y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada.

-Sabes… ¿Por qué hacía eso en el parque…?- Preguntó a Harry, este negó.

-Mis padres, la semana pasada tuvieron una conferencia en el extranjero, yo debería haber ido, pero me negué. Discutí con mi padre por ello. Deberían haber vuelto ayer…pero no lo hicieron. Cuando venían hacia acá, papá se durmió mientras manejaba y tuvieron un accidente. Ambos murieron, me lo comunicaron al despertar…

Harry, se sorprendió muchísimo. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello. Claramente, sabía cómo se sentía, el perder a tus padres.

-Lo que más rabia me da, es que si yo hubiera ido, esto no habría ocurrido. Yo no soy de dormir cuando viajamos, si hubiera ido, habría despertado a mi padre, evitando el accidente…- Los ojos grises, ahora estaban rojos, y finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Culpabilidad. Ese era el sentimiento que Draco Malfoy sentía en su interior.

Harry, no sabía qué hacer, así que reaccionó de la única forma que sabía. Le abrazó. Le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

Al principio, Draco se había quedado quieto, sorprendido. Nadie aparte de su madre le había abrazado jamás. Pasando ya, la estupefacción, respondió al abrazo.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que el móvil de Malfoy, comenzó a sonar.

-Diga…-Draco, abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz.- Snape…sí, estoy bien…no te preocupes…pero…vale, iré.- y así cortó la llamada.

-Tengo que irme, Snape, está preocupado y esperándome en casa…

El morocho, sonrió. Había olvidado, que Severus Snape, el profesor de Química, era el padrino de Draco. Ahora tendría a alguien con quien hablar.

Los dos, se levantaron en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- El rubio, negó- Al menos dame tu número y te llamaré, para saber si has llegado bien- Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso eres mi madre?- Harry, se sonrojó. Aún así Draco sacó su móvil.- Dame el tuyo, yo te llamaré.

Después de anotar el número, Malfoy se fue.

Pasados unos treinta minutos, el celular de Harry sonó.

_Llegué, y estoy bien._

_Buenas noches, y…gracias._

_D.M_

El ojiverde, sonrió.

_Cuentas conmigo._

_Buenas noches._

_H.P_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2****.**

_Comunicación_

Había pasado ya una semana desde el encuentro con Malfoy. No le había vuelto a hablar pero efectivamente, vio en los periódicos la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. Al parecer el aludido quedaría bajo la tutela de su padrino Severus, hasta la mayoría de edad. También ocurrió el velorio y el entierro de los señores Malfoy. Él no fue, ya que estarían los amigos del joven rubio, a quienes no precisamente les caía bien. Posiblemente, habrían dicho que estaba allí, para molestar a Draco, y no quería convertir el velorio, en un caos por su culpa.

En el entierro pensó lo mismo, pero esta vez fue. Se mantuvo a distancia, estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto. Excepto, durante las palabras del sacerdote, que Draco miró en su dirección y asintió con la cabeza como saludo. Era el único que le había visto. Pero se sintió, extrañamente triste, cuando vio en los ojos grises, cansancio, tristeza y desolación. ¿El se habría visto así?...

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se encontraba, sentado en la cocina desayunando, cuando sonó su móvil. Se imaginó que sería Ron o tal vez Hermione, pero se sorprendió al ver otro nombre en el buzón.

_No sé qué rayos estoy haciendo, pero…_

_La otra vez, cuando comí en tu casa_

_Olvidé decir que la comida estaba deliciosa._

_D.M_

Harry, sonrió divertido,¿ acaso su mayor enemigo del colegio, buscaba algún tema de conversación para con él?...Eso era realmente sorprendente.

_Gracias por el cumplido, pero…_

_No necesitas buscar excusas para hablar conmigo_

_Solo hazlo. _

_H.P_

No esperó más de 10 segundos, cuando llegó la respuesta. Vaya, el chico escribía rápido.

_Oh, discúlpame…_

_Olvidé que hablaba con_

_Harry-todos-me-quieren-y-desean-hablar-conmigo-Potter_

_Por cierto, deja de poner tus iníciales._

_Te tengo agendado idiota._

_D.M_

Levantó una ceja. Y sonrió irónicamente.

_Já. Muy gracioso._

_Por si no te diste cuenta, tú también lo haces._

_Pero…¿realmente escribiste solo para decirme lo de la comida?_

_H.P (Seguiré escribiéndolas)_

Esta vez espero un par de minutos. Como si el otro chico estuviera dudando que escribir.

Al fin, llegó.

_No lo sé. Estaba recostado, sin hacer nada realmente._

_Entonces, recordé a mis padres, y automáticamente, a ti._

_Potter, eres un idiota, por eso._

_Así que, de alguna manera te escribí._

_Por cierto, alguna vez, volverás a cocinarme, ¿entendido?_

_Así tenga que secuestrarte para ello._

_D.M _

Harry, rió un poco. Aquello era divertido, pero al mirar la hora, observó que ya debería ir a su trabajo.

_Vaya, me alaga que pienses tanto en mí, pero…_

_Debo irme, al trabajo, y ya no podré seguir contestando _

_L o de secuestrarme, suena divertido._

_Solo haz el intento. Y ya veremos_

_No me extrañes._

_H.P_

Solo pasó un segundo y llegó un mensaje.

_IDIOTA _

Vaya, si se rio. Aun cuando llegó a la cafetería donde trabajaba, seguía riendo. Definitivamente, éste sería un verano normal pero divertido si seguía aquellas conversaciones con Draco Malfoy.

Este fu e un poco más corto, pero xfa denle una oportunidad al fic. Es el primer slash que escribo.

No soy muy buenas con las palabras, pero gracias a todos por leer!

Review??

Cuidense, mattane!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_Rutina_

Ya dos semanas. DOS SEMANAS. Y ese rubio engreído no le había escrito una sola vez. Claro, que a él aquello no le importaba. Pero los días se hacían monótonos con cada segundo que pasaba. Estúpido Malfoy.

Aún estaba en la cafetería, en su descanso. Había terminado su turno, y tenía media hora de descanso. Le hacía recordar tanto al colegio, que le recorrió un escalofrío. Faltaba poco menos de dos meses para volver al calvario, es decir, Howarts.

Fue en eso, que su celular, sonó. Era una llamada, y de Ron Weasley.

-¿Qué hay viejo?- Fue el saludo, de su amigo.

-Hola, Ron. ¿Cómo estás y Hermione?- Sus dos amigos vivían muy cerca el uno del otro, todo lo contrario a él, que vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad.

-Más tarde me encontraré con ella. ¿Cómo estás tú? Debemos juntarnos un día de estos. Claro, cuando no trabajes.-En eso escucho un pitido de su teléfono. Claro aviso de que tenía otra llamada en espera.

-Oye, Ron. Espérame, tengo otra llamada.- Apretó un botón para comunicarse a la otra línea.

-Potter, hasta que contestas. O acaso estás muy ocupado, con todas las personas que desean hablar contigo- Se escuchó una risa del otro lado del teléfono.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Vaya, ¿acaso estas enojado?-Ahí Harry se acordó de su amigo.

-Espera- Fue todo lo que dijo, y cambió de línea.

-Ron, te decía, si ya te le habías declarado a Hermione-

-¿Weasly y Granger? Vaya, eso jamás me lo había imaginado…-Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz, de Draco. Rayos, se equivocó de botón.

-CÁLLATE- Volvió a cambiar de línea, esperando no haberse equivocado nuevamente.

-¿Ron?- Preguntó antes de hablar.

-No, mi abuela. ¿Quién esperas que sea, Papá Noel?- Si, esa definitivamente era la voz de Ron.

-Lo siento, amigo. Oye, necesito contestar esta llamada, te llamo luego.- Cambió de línea, antes de que el otro contestara. Seguramente se enojaría, pero al menos no sabía que le colgaba por Malfoy.

-Y tú, maldito engreído. Claro que estoy enojado. Hace dos semanas que te tragó la tierra. ¿Cómo no voy a estar enojado?- Gritó sin reparar, en el número.

-Viejo, tranquilízate. Ni que fueras mi novia. Además hace mucho más tiempo que no nos vemos.- Rayos, no otra vez.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué de línea.- Volvió "a cambiar".

-Oye, estúpido, no sabes lo que me pasa por tu culpa, eres…- No pudo terminar, ya que le interrumpieron.

-Harry, sigo siendo yo…-Nuevamente la voz de Ron, resignada. Harry, miró al cielo, no podía creérselo, definitivamente ese no era su día.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Debe haber colgado…-Susurró, pero su amigo escuchó.

-¿Quién?

-No, nadie, no te preocupes. Escucha, te llamo luego, ahora estoy en el trabajo. Nos vemos.- Esta vez, se aseguró de haber colgado.

Suspiró. Ese día no podía irle peor. Agarro su teléfono, y buscó el número de Malfoy. Llamó.

-Se te pasó el enojo ¿Potter?

-Cállate, Malfoy, no sabes, por lo que acabo de pasar. Bien, dime. ¿Qué quieres?

-Vaya, que carácter. Escucha, adivina, donde estoy.

-QUÉ SE YO. En tu casa, tirado en el sofá, extrañando mis mensajes…

-Ya quisieras, Potter, ya quisieras. Pero no. Estoy afuera de la cafetería "Donka né". Ridículo nombre, si me dejas decirlo. Descubrí que un viejo conocido, trabajaba allí.

Harry, volteó tan rápido hacia la ventana, que aseguraba que su cuello le dolería el día de mañana. Más le preocupó la persona que vio al otro lado de la calle. Allí estaba, tan elegante como siempre. Draco Malfoy, quien le saludó con una mano, y una clara mueca de satisfacción, al ver su cara. Comenzó a cruzar la calle, y Harry a sudar.

Cuando Malfoy entró. Varias personas, incluidos algunos chicos, se le quedaron mirando y uno que otro cayéndosele la baba. Harry, rodó los ojos y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó mientras, lo acompañaba a una mesa.

-Vengo a probar el café de aquí. El de mi cafetería habitual, ya me ha cansado.

Durante el resto del día, Draco se quedó allí, plantado. Cada media hora pedía algo del menú. Nadie le decía nada. Las demás meseras, estaban maravilladas con su presencia y el gerente del lugar, lo estaba con todo el dinero que ganaría cuando el muchacho pidiera la cuenta. Así que ni hablar. Entonces, llegó la hora de otro pedido, y esta vez fue Harry, quien le atendió.

-Ya era hora, llevo aquí todo el día, esperando que me atiendas- Harry se sorprendió- Bien, quiero… Uno de esos café espuma y unas… Donkinelas. No sé que serán, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Ya te lo dije. El café de siempre me hartó.-Harry le miro insistente- Vale. Estaba aburrido en casa, así que fui a tu apartamento y le pregunté a una de las señoras donde trabajabas. Pensé en hacerte una visita y así pasar el rato.

Harry, por alguna razón, se sintió enojado, al enterarse que solo le tenía en cuenta, durante sus días aburridos.

-Así que solo soy entretenimiento, en tus días aburridos. Te equivocas de persona, Malfoy.-Pero antes de retirarse, Draco le detuvo de la mano.

-Yo jamás dije eso. La verdad es que llevo queriendo verte hace varios días, pero he estado ocupado en otro asunto y no he podido hacerlo. Lo siento…

Harry, se relajó. Pero fue cuando escuchó, el suspiró de algunas chicas y de las mismas meseras, mirando en su dirección. Tal parece, que estaban dando una idea equivocada.

Al final del día, Malfoy al fin, se retiraba. Al pasar por la caja registradora, debía pagar una buena cantidad de dinero, y así lo hizo sin ningún problema.

-Estúpido millonario…- Masculló Harry al verle pasar. Draco solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. El morocho, rodó los ojos.

Y ese día se convirtió en rutina. Rutina que a ambos les gustaba. Lunes, miércoles y viernes, Draco iba al café, ya no se quedaba todo el día, pero si, varias horas. El gerente de lo más contento.

Los fines de semana, siempre se veían de alguna manera, o Draco se quedaba a comer en casa de Harry, para que éste le cocinara. Lo demás días que no se veían, escribían mensajes. De alguna forma se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Extraña amistad, decían los demás inquilinos de del edificio, las meseras, y hasta Severus Snape. Hasta los clientes, de la cafetería coincidían con los días en los que Malfoy iba, ya que siempre ocurría algo nuevo entre él y Harry. Era algo realmente entretenido de ver.

La mayor parte el tiempo, hacían bromas, o hasta se peleaban, peleas tontas de dos minutos. A veces había complicidad entre ellos, cuando veían a todos los clientes que solo iban a verles a ellos dos. Pero, en la casa de Harry, eran los momentos, en los que parecían amigos de siempre. Con solo mirarse sabían lo que el otro pensaba, a veces se entretenían mirándose el uno al otro, intentando descifrar que pensaban.

Un mes y dos semanas después de que todo comenzara, un domingo por la noche, Harry, estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando le llegó un mensaje.

_Buenas noches._

_Mañana iré a fastidiarte así que_

_No me extrañes, Harry._

_D.M_

Harry rodó los ojos, Ya era común que lo hiciera desde que comenzó su extraña amistad con Malfoy.

_Eres un idiota._

_Buenas noches, Dragón._

_H.P_

Dragón. Había descubierto que sus padres solían llamarle así, y desde entonces lo hace. Claro que solo en sus mensajes, o cuando estaban solos en su casa.

Definitivamente, esas vacaciones, eran de lo más anormal y entretenidas.

No quería que se acabaran, pero su mente, inevitablemente, se lo recordó.

_Tres semanas…_

Wi, tercer cap!!

Espero que les guste, no leemos en el prox. Cap!

Cuídense, mattane!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

_Fiebre….y supuesto delirio._

Suspiró.

Harry se encontraba, apoyado en la barra de la cafetería. Escuchó el ruido de las campanas de la puerta al abrirse, y sus ojos se dirigieron, casi como reflejo, a aquel lugar. En cuanto vio como entraban un par de adolecentes, volvió a suspirar casi por quinta vez de lo que llevaba de la mañana. Y todo por culpa de ese…

-Oye Harry, ¿y el príncipe de plata? Ya no le hemos visto, en toda la mañana ¿Acaso pasan por alguna pelea de pareja?- Preguntó una de las meseras. La verdad es que desde hace algunos días, tanto las meseras como algunos clientes le miraban inquisidora mente, como intentando averiguar por qué aquel desgraciado, sí ahora era desgraciado, no había puesto un pie en la cafetería desde el último viernes. Hoy era viernes nuevamente.

-No tengo la más mínima idea…-Masculló entre dientes, sin darle importancia a las palabras: príncipe de plata y pelea de pareja, en la misma oración.

Era cierto, una semana y no había visto al rubio. ¿Acaso no le importaba el hecho de que en dos semanas volverían a Howarts, y posiblemente ya no volviera a ser lo mismo? Lo más probable, es que Draco volvería a ser el príncipe de hielo y sabelotodo. Y él, solo el valiente subordinado, que se revelaba ante la autoridad máxima.

Con ese pensamiento y mascullando palabras intangibles como: estúpido…rubio…cuando te encuentre… y cosas así.

Ya saliendo de la cafetería, se tomaba el resto del día libre, vaciló un poco camino a casa. Draco ni siquiera le había escrito, y eso empezaba a preocuparle…¿Y si iba a verle?... Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro borrando esa idea. Definitivamente, no. Seguramente estaría Snape, y cabe destacar que Química, no era exactamente la mejor materia para él, además ¿y si Malfoy no quería verlo, o que fuera allí? Mejor era no arriesgarse.

Ya había llegado a la puerta del edificio, cuando paró en seco. Bajó la cabeza debatiéndose a sí mismo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la levantara con expresión resignada y suspiró.

-Me odiaré los próximos veinte años por esto…- Sin más dio la vuelta, intentando recordar la dirección de la casa Malfoy…

¿Casa? Ahora se reía con ironía al haber pensado que el hogar del joven rubio, pudiera llamarse casa. Porque lo que estaba frente a él era una inigualable, y hermosa cabe destacar, mansión. Sí, una mansión. Tragó con dificultad, y armándose de valor caminó a la puerta atravesando el inminente jardín. Al llegar allí, vaciló un poco hasta que se decidió a tocar el timbre. Unos segundos y oh, mala idea…realmente fue una mala idea.

-Potter…- El hombre frente a él, pronunció su nombre con tal desprecio y con una mirada de tanto odio e indiferencia a la vez, que tardó en reaccionar.

-Profesor Snape…eh, ¿está Dra…digo Malfoy?-Se golpeó mentalmente ante su forma de hablar, solo era un profesor ¿Qué iba a hacer, matarle?... Se arrepintió de lo dicho, al ver la mirada que le dio el mayor.

-Pasa…te llevaré a su habitación- Sentenció Severus, caminando escaleras arriba. Harry frunció el seño ¿Era necesario, no podía simplemente decirle que bajara?...Snape, pareció leer esa duda en la cara del moreno y volvió a hablar sin detenerse.

-A estado enfermo desde el lunes, parece ser un resfrío de verano-Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la habitación del chico.

-Yo iré a encargarme de unos asuntos, quédate y no permitas que haga algo estúpido, a querido salir toda la semana- Sin más, bajó y pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse nuevamente.

Miró hacia el frente, y puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, y entró.

Sorprendente para él, la habitación, estaba pulcramente ordenada y bien sencillamente decorada. Las paredes era de un extraño blanco, había un escritorio abarrotado de libros y papeles, más allá el armario, una pequeña mesa donde descansaba el teléfono, todo de caoba y un excelente orden. Juntó a la ventana, estaba la cama. Una cama de al menos dos plazas, cubiertas por un cubrecama verde. Si observaba bien, había muchos accesorios de color verde, tal vez sería el color favorito de su amigo.

Se acercó a la cama, donde estaba Malfoy, podía sentir su acompasada respiración. Le observó algunos segundos, y vio los ojos grises abrirse y posarse en él. ¿Por qué, esto le causaba sensación de Deja Vú?

-Harry…-Susurró Draco.

-Hola…-Saludó el ojiverde. Vaya así que estaba enfermo y por eso, no le había visto. Sintió cierto alivio ante eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, vengo a verte después de una semana de desaparecido y me dices eso…-Draco sonrió tiernamente ante el reproche- Estaba preocupado por ti…Dragón…

-Lo siento…

Harry, acercó una silla que había allí y se sentó, rozando distraídamente una de las manos del rubio.

-Te extrañan en la cafetería, ya sabes, nuestros fans y el gerente estaba triste ya que no ha ganado tanto estos días sin tu presencia- El morocho rió recordando la cara de su jefe esa mañana.

-Intenté ir, pero…Severus no me dejó ni levantarme…-Se le quedó mirando a Harry un momento a lo que él, se puso nervioso.

-Bueno…procura curarte, no quiero cargar con la muerte de todas las personas que te extrañan, por tristeza- Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Y tú…. ¿me extrañas?- Harry tragó pesado, que clase de pregunta era aquella. No respondió y Draco con un bufido le dio la espalda.

-Estúpido Potter…- El aludido se sorprendió- Yo echándole de menos toda la semana y él, ni…

-¡No digas eso! –Draco le miró- Si… si lo hice…solo que la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa…

Ante el mutismo del moreno, Malfoy se levantó, posicionado junto a él le agarró del cuello de la camisa que llevaba, lo levantó y le aventó a la cama. Harry lo miraba con ojos como platos, mientras Draco subió, y puso sus piernas a los lados del moreno, y las manos junto a la cabeza. Acercó la cara a su oído, y habló en un susurró.

-No sabes, cuanto te he extrañado yo Harry…. Una semana sin verte es demasiado para mí. Una semana si sentir tu aroma, escuchar tu voz, ni tocarte, me estaba matando…

-Eh, Draco…estás enfermo, tienes fiebre, no sabes…lo que dices….

Draco mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Harry, quien ante esto cerró los ojos e intentó reprimir un gemido. Malfoy, sonrió y bajo al cuello del moreno, una de sus manos viajó dentro de la camisa y acarició levemente la suave piel del abdomen. El ojiverde, esta vez no pudo y gimió, pero no de repulsión como creía sino de…. placer.

-De-detente…..Draco.

Pero este no hizo caso, y besó todo el cuello moreno y recorrió con su mano todo el abdomen. Entonces, rozó con su cadera, sin querer, a Harry, a ambos les recorrió un escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. El rubio, levantó la cabeza y miró los brillantes ojos de Harry y sus mejillas totalmente rojas. El morocho pudo ver el visible sonrojo de Draco, aunque no sabía si era por la fiebre o por la situación, todo se podía esperar del muchacho. Todo, menos lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Harry iba a decir algo, cuando se vio interrumpido por los labios de Draco ¡Le estaba besando, por Dios!

Se había quedado completamente estupefacto, cuando sintió el gusto del muchacho: _Vainilla…_

Estaba cerrando los ojos y comenzando a responder, cuando el rubio comenzaba a caer a un lado, desmallado y la puerta se habría dejando ver a Snape. Era una situación realmente…extraña. Lo primero que vio, fue a Draco con los ojos cerrados a un lado de la cama, aunque con medio cuerpo sobre Harry, este se levantó como si le cama le quemara, y estaba tan rojo, que parecía una manzana. Se arregló un poco la camisa, titubeando palabras inentendibles. Aún lo hacía, cuando pasó por su lado y lo único que entendió fue Adiós, antes de que corriera y cerrara la puerta.

Volvió la mirada a su ahijado, este tenía una sonrisa en la cama y respiraba pasiblemente. ¿¿Qué rayos había pasado allí?? Fue en lo único que pensó durante el resto del día…

Harry, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentó aún sonrojado. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué, Draco le había besado? O peor, ¿Porqué había estado a punto de corresponderle,…y le había gustado? Su cabeza era un lío, pensamientos por aquí y por allá, todos y cada uno de ellos, dirigidos al rubio.

¿Qué le haya gustado aquel beso….no quería decir que le gustara Draco Malfoy? ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? Pero, para su pesar…nadie respondió…

Al día siguiente, ya de noche Harry, estaba preparándose para irse a dormir, cuando su teléfono sonó y se sonrojó hasta la médula, al ver el remitente.

_Ya me encuentro mejor._

_Severus me ha dicho que ayer has venido a verme,_

_Discúlpame, por haberme desmallado, mientras estabas tú._

_La verdad, es que solo me acuerdo de haber visto tu cara, después de eso nada_

_Ya me lo contarás. Mañana iré verte, vale?_

_D.M._

Harry tenía una extraña mueca en su cara, y un pequeño tic, en su ojo derecho. ¿Qué no recordaba nada? ¿Qué después le contara?

_Que…bueno._

_Y…no te preocupes, solo hablamos de algunas trivialidades…_

_Que…tengas buenas noches…._

_H.P_

En la mansión Malfoy, Draco tirado en su cama, leía el mensaje, totalmente sonrojado ¡Claro que recordaba todo! Pero no podía dejar que Harry lo supiera, arruinaría todo.

Suspiró, apagó el teléfono y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

Por dios, solo él sabe lo que me costó este cap! Jaja

Bueno, grax por leer, y etc, etc.

Auí tienes tu maldito capitulo!! Ya no molestes, Da-kun!

Jajaj

Grax, nuevamente! Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_¿Aceptación…?_

Reloj, ventana. Reloj, celular, ventana. Este era el recorrido que la mirada de Harry hacía cada unos 20 segundos. Por un lado, observaba la hora, y se preguntaba si su amigo rubio tardaría mucho en llegar. Por el otro, esperaba que milagrosamente, Malfoy le escribiera diciendo que no podría ir esa tarde… o por el resto de su vida.

Y es que, vaya si el chico estaba nervioso, y además tenía motivos de sobra de porque estarlo. Es decir no todos los días tu "amigo" delirando de fiebre te besa tan apasionadamente, y luego simplemente lo olvida. Quería degollar al rubio por hacerle pasar esas cosas. Lo más lamentable era que aquel beso había sido… su primer beso. Algo realmente patético. En 16 años, ese había sido su primer beso.

-Estúpido Malfoy…- Masculló entre dientes, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tragó pesado. Caminó hacia la puerta intentando controlar el temblor en su cuerpo…

-¡Harry!- Dijeron al unísono dos voces, que definitivamente no eran de Draco. Sonrió con verdadera alegría.

-¡Ron, Hermione!- Después de los saludos, entraron al departamento y se acomodaron en el sofá, mientras Harry les traía unas sodas.

-Cuéntanos Harry ¿Qué has hecho este verano?- Preguntó Hermione bebiendo el líquido.

-Nada, ya sabes. Trabajar, estar aquí, trabajar, salir de vez en cuando y trabajar. Lo de siempre.

-Deberías buscarte una novia Harry-Sugirió Ron burlesco, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de una sonrojada Hermione. El moreno, tardó un poco en comprender…

-¡Al fin lo has hecho Ron! Ya pensaba que iba a tener que intervenir, es que son algo lentos ustedes dos…

-Gracias por la franqueza, amigo- El pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada.

-… ¿Tú lo sabías?... –La chica levantó una ceja.

-Hermione… creo que todo Howarts lo sabía… excepto tú- Harry rió ante la vergüenza de su amiga. No siempre tenía el privilegio de saber algo que la chica lista, no.

-Pero Harry… volviendo al tema, Giny no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti ¿Qué dices?...-Ron, sabía que a su hermana le gustaba Harry, pero sinceramente no creía que el moreno pensara lo mismo de ella.

-Bueno, admito que Giny se ha vuelto una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, un buen partido sin duda… -Se vio interrumpido por un golpe proveniente de afuera del departamento, probablemente a alguno de sus vecinos se le habría caído algo- Pero yo no la veo como más que mi hermanita pequeña, ella no me gusta… - _como Malfoy_. Era lo que estaba a punto de decir si no cerraba la boca, sus amigos no repararon en ello. Se asustó a sí mismo.

-Ya lo sabía, viejo. Y en verdad me alegra que seas sincero y no juegues con ella. De lo contrario tendría que darte la paliza de tu vida- Ron sonrió como si nada, Harry le imitó.

-Pero… - Hermione interrumpió sus miradas, con gesto pensativo- Ron me habló de aquella conversación, en la que te la pasabas confundiéndole con otro chico…- Harry tragó pesado por segunda vez en el día- ¿Quién es ese chico…?

-Yo…él….bueno…pues él…- Su amiga lo miraba como si acabara descubrir un maravilloso secreto, y sonrió triunfal.

-No sabías que eras de esos, Harry.

-¡No! Qué dices, si yo, bueno, es solo alguien que conocí este verano- Verdad a medias. No era tan mala como una mentira, además técnicamente conoció al verdadero Draco Malfoy ese verano.

-Ya…… pero….te gusta- Vale, no era una pregunta. ¡Era una afirmación! Maldita Hermione, y maldito su don de saber cosas, que aún ni el mismo sabía.

-¡¿Qué?!.... Harry…. Te gusta un chico… -Rayos, otra afirmación, esta vez de parte del pelirrojo. Quien a continuación… se desmayó. Digno de Ron Weasley.

-Mira lo que provocas, Hermione- Se quejó levantando al chico.

-Ya… pero, ya me dirás quien es. No te salvas de esta- Harry miró al techo, y rogó que alguna divinidad de por allá, se apiadara de él y le salvara milagrosamente…

Llegó a casa, hecho una furia. Entró sin saludar a su padrino y subió a su habitación_. Estúpido Potter. _Era lo único que podía pensar. Estaba tan molesto que si seguía apretando sus puños, pronto tendría las consecuencias. Se tiró en la cama. _Mala idea_.

De repente recordó el beso que le había dado al moreno y se sonrojó. También recordó la cara de satisfacción que Harry había puesto en algún momento, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios levemente abiertos. Agitó su cabeza y gritó de frustración. Maldijo el momento en que el condenado de Harry Potter había comenzado a interesarle más de lo debido.

Día, mañana, tarde y noche. Todo el tiempo pensando en él. Eso lo distraía de sus obligaciones y le desconcertaba aún más. Y es que cada vez que se veía con aquel muchacho, descubría algo. Ya sea una sensación o pensamiento nuevo, a veces cambios totalmente radicales que lo mareaban. Enterró su cara en la almohada.

Intentó controlar su respiración y tranquilizarse. Automáticamente, volvió a aquella tarde frente a la puerta del departamento de Harry. Se estaba debatiendo entre golpear o salir huyendo, debía admitir que la segunda opción llevaba la delantera. Levantó su mano en dirección a la madera, cuando lo escuchó.

_-Pero Harry… volviendo al tema, Giny no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti ¿Qué dices?...-_

_-Bueno, admito que Giny se ha vuelto una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, un buen partido sin duda…_

Allí, salió corriendo. O lo intentó, ya que al dar la vuelta se tropezó cayendo estruendosamente al piso, ante la mirada divertida de una joven que salía de su apartamento. Completamente sonrojado y furioso se levantó y se fue.

Estaba más furioso consigo mismo, ya que Harry tenía derecho a salir con cualquiera, ya sea la comadreja menor o hasta con un árbol si quisiera. Ellos solo eran amigos. Claro que los amigos no se besaban ni nada de eso, pero él se refugiaba con la idea de que la fiebre realmente le había afectado aquel día. Maldijo una vez más, hasta el día de nacimiento de Potter y se durmió por el resto del día.

Definitivamente, de ahora en más creería firmemente en las divinidades y los milagros. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado un par de horas más, pero cuando la castaña comenzaba su interrogatorio nuevamente, sonó su celular. Era la señora Weasley. Un breve intercambio de palabras y sus amigos se despidieron de él.

Ahora se carcomía la cabeza, preguntándose por qué el rubio no se había aparecido, sin siquiera avisarle que no lo haría. Se mordía las uñas, denotando nerviosismo y decidido agarró su teléfono.

_¿Por qué no viniste?_

_¿Sigues enfermo?_

_H.P_

Esperó varios minutos, hasta que llegó la respuesta.

_Eso no te interesa, Potter._

A Harry le sorprendió ese mensaje. Hacía tiempo que Draco no le llamaba Potter en los mensajes, y no ponía sus iníciales como de costumbre

_¿Estás enojado?_

_H.P_

Esta vez, apenas esperó un par de segundos.

_Qué inteligente, Potter. Me asombras…_

Evidente sarcasmo. Rayos, ahora que le ocurría. La última vez que habló con él, ambos estaban _casi_ perfectos.

_¿Podemos vernos, por favor?_

_Iré a tu casa._

_H.P_

Aún si el rubio se negaba, iría. Era consciente que ya estaba completamente oscuro y la calle era peligrosa, más para él, que definitivamente tendría que ir a pie. Pero necesitaba hablar con él. La verdad es que pensaba que era justamente para saber que le había molestado, pero muy en su interior no haber visto al rubio en ya dos días… era demasiado.

…_Eres un idiota…_

_No te muevas, yo iré a tu casa._

_No hagas locuras Potter._

Sonrió más complacido. Media hora después, llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir, el rubio simplemente pasó sin decir nada y se plantó en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó indiferente.

-Gusto en verte, yo también…. Dragón

-Anda, habla- La voz de Draco era fría, pero Harry podía ver en su mirada un pequeño atisbo de tristeza. Inesperadamente para el rubio, se acercó a él. Apenas un paso y juraba que podría tocarlo.

-¿Qué te molesta?...Dragón…- Rayos, odiaba cuando decía Dragón. Lo hacía de una forma tan…. Sexy… Sacudió la cabeza. -¿Por qué no viniste hoy?

-Si vine…- Lo dijo tan bajito y con la cabeza gacha que Harry apenas escuchó un murmullo. Levantó la cabeza.-Si vine. Estabas con tus amigos… y…. lo escuché.

-¿Qué escuchaste…?- Harry, se había puesto algo nervioso, al menos ya sabía que fue aquel ruido que escuchó tras la puerta.

-Te gusta Weasley. Giny Weasley.- El ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendido, Draco había escuchado sí, pero no todo. Sonrió divertido.

-Y… eso te molesta… ¿por qué…?- El rubio, enrojeció. No dijo nada. Harry suspiró- Si te hubieras quedado unos minutos más lo entenderías. Si Giny es un buen partido, etc. Pero a mí, no me gusta. Ella es como mi hermanita pequeña Draco.-Este le miró, y Harry se pegó a él. Sus alientos se mezclaban.-A mí ya me gusta alguien, Dragón.-

Lo que pasó a continuación, Harry no se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente lo hizo. Acercó su cara a la del rubio, y cuando este iba a protestar, le besó. Le besó tanto como su experiencia le permitía. Siempre dicen que el primer beso es el mejor, ¿cierto? Pues para Harry este era aun mejor. A los pocos segundos Draco le respondía de la misma manera.

Mordió suavemente el labio superior y adentró su lengua a la cavidad. Rayos, Malfoy sabía condenadamente bien. De ahora en adelante, vainilla sería su gusto preferido.

Draco, había tardado un poco en reaccionar, pero ahora que estaba iniciando aquella lucha de lenguas con Harry, optó que el chocolate era delicioso. Harry tenía una mano es su mejilla y la otra rodeando su cintura. El rubio, llevó su mano bajo la camiseta al abdomen del moreno. Ambos cayeron al sofá y se separaron para mirase a la cara.

-Yo…-Comenzó a decir Harry, sonrojado y agitado.

Pero Malfoy no le dejó continuar y volvió a besarlo. Luego bajó a su cuello, llenándolo de besos obteniendo gemidos de Harry. Bajó una de sus manos, hasta donde comenzaba el pantalón. Su rodilla estaba entre las piernas de Potter. Volvió a besarlo y en algún momento su remera y la camisa de él, volaron al piso. Con su mano rozó levemente la entre pierna y Harry se estremeció. Draco sonrió con malicia. Desabrochó el pantalón, y el otro chico quedó solamente en bóxers. Pero antes de avanzar a algo más, Harry se levantó y se movió quedando sobre Malfoy.

-Oye, ¿Qué ha…- Un gemido le interrumpió. Harry besaba cada rincón de su abdomen. Besaba y acariciaba. Pronto Draco, estaba en las mismas condiciones que el moreno.

Harry, rozó su cadera con la de Draco, obteniendo un gemido unísono. Conectaron sus miradas. Verde y Gris. ¿Había algo más hermoso?..

Presionó sus caderas, y el rubio suspiró y gimió a la misma vez. Bajó su mano lentamente pero antes de hacer, lo que se a que iba a hacer, el sonido del celular de Draco los desconcertó y ambos se separaron, furiosamente sonrojado. Malfoy contestó.

-Hola- Contestó con voz ronca y se la aclaró- Snape- Dijo sorprendido- Lo siento… en casa de Harry… pero… lo entiendo…. Está bien.- Y colgó. Harry había podido escuchar gritos provenientes del parato.

-Está furioso, por haberme salido a esta hora, sin avisar…

Sin mirarse a los ojos, comenzaron a vestirse lentamente. No sabían que decir en un momento así…

-Bueno…mañana, iré a la cafetería, supongo que por allá todos deben estar muy tristes sin mi magnífica presencia…

-Sí, ya quisieras- Se miraron. Harry le acompañó hasta la puerta. Ahora estaba seguro, claro que le gustaba. Si tres meses antes le hubieran dicho, que le gustaba Draco Malfoy, hasta habría golpeado a quien lo dijese…

Draco rió ante su cara pensativa y se marchó…

Oh, por Dios. Necesitaba que alguien apareciera de la nada y le dijera: ¡Caíste! No podía creerlo. Hermione, había vuelto al departamento de Harry, ya que el descuidado de su novio, había olvidado en teléfono allí. Justo había doblado, cuando vio algo impactante. ¿Desde cuándo Harry y Malfoy, hablaban tan…pegados? Se escondió en la sombra, y un increíblemente despeinado y sonriente Malfoy pasó ante ella.

Más se sorprendió al ver que cuando Harry le abrió, estaba tan o más despeinado que el rubio. Oh, rayos. Le pidió el celular y salió corriendo ante la mirada curiosa y desconcertada de Potter…

* * *

Hola…

Bueno, debo decir ke no estoy muy segura sobre este capítulo….no es…muy de mi estilo jeje.

Me ha costado un poco, pero espero ke al menos les entretengan unos minutos!

X cierto, en el prox. Cap. Ya estarán en Howarts! Y kreanme, empiezan los problemas XD

Verán, hay un botoncito x allí abajo verde, si le aprietan no es el fin del mundo, de hecho es una esperanza para mi jajaja.

Muchas gracias a los ke me dejaron review, y akellos ke me agregaron a favorito, o alertas.

Gracias. Kari-chi


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_Desgraciadamente………descubiertos._

-Por favor…di, que no es cierto Harry- El aludido tragó pesado mientras el pelirrojo frente a él lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Yo…-Vaciló temeroso y automáticamente su mirada se posó en cierto rubio, que no estaba en una posición muy diferente a la suya, que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Maldijo a Howarts, a sus amigos, a sí mismo y al universo entero. Finalmente, bajó la cabeza, sin fuerzas a negar lo innegable.

-¡Maldición, Harry!-Le reprochó Ron, completamente furioso. Se alejó de él, lanzando improperios hacia la persona de Malfoy.

Draco, estaba enfrentando su mirada a su amiga de la infancia. A su lado un chico más alto observaba la escena algo preocupado. Harry, cansado de todo aquello, buscando valor tiró de la mano al rubio y ambos salieron de allí, corriendo. Mientras lo hacían podían escuchar las voces llamándoles, principalmente la de un furioso Ronald Weasley, y una histérica Pansy Parkinson.

Si tan solo Luna, no hubiera aparecido. Si Hermione no fuera tan suspicaz. Si tan solo… sus amigos no se negaran. Bufó, recordando cómo había comenzado esa fatídica escena.

**-Flashback-**

_Hacía exactamente dos semanas, había vuelto al colegio de Howarts. Después de aquella noche, tanto él como Draco, ya no eran solo extraños amigos, como era de suponerse. Claro que no pasaban más allá de apasionados besos, pero aprovechaban cada momento que tenían a solas. A solas, ya que en la cafetería y en la calle seguían aparentando no ser más que amigos._

_En fin, el día anterior al regreso de las clases habían trazado un plan. No podían ir y decirles a sus amigos, que ahora estaban juntos. No de la noche a la mañana. Ya que chocaban entre ellos. Eran como dos clanes antiguos enemigos naturales para toda la eternidad. Algo así como los vampiros y los hombres lobos. Draco hasta se había encargado de etiquetarlos; sus amigos eran los silenciosos y fríos vampiros; los de Harry, los bulliciosos y salvajes hombres lobos._

_Por ese motivo no les dirían. Iban a encontrarse en la biblioteca después del fin de clases y la pasarían juntos hasta la hora de la cena. Tal vez hasta antes del toque de queda. Algo que habían prometido, era escribirse mensajes, al menos una vez al día._

_Y así habían pasado casi dos semanas. Al principio sus amigos, más bien Ron, sospechaban que pasara tanto tiempo en la vieja biblioteca. Pero el conseguía calmarlos diciendo que estaba preocupados por los exámenes semestrales y por eso prefería empezar estudiando desde el principio._

_Aunque algo había salido mal hace tres días, cuando iba ya tarde para encontrarse con Draco, olvidó asegurarse que ninguno de sus amigos le seguía. Él solía dejar en claro que no le molestaran mientras estaba allí. Pero Luna Lovegod, una chica algo… loca, había olvidado decirle Dios-sabe-que-cosa y le siguió. Le había perdido de vista, cuando lo vio entrando entre los últimos dos estantes donde estaban los viejos y aburridos libros de historia. Al llegar allí había soltado una pequeña y aguda exclamación. No todos los días te encuentras a Harry Potter besándose con Draco Malfoy en unos viejos estantes de la biblioteca. _

_Al instante dos pares de brazos, la atraparon haciendo señal de que estuviera callada. Lograron que prometiera no decir nada de aquello, solo después de que Draco prometiera ayudarla en Química, y Harry en Literatura y lengua extranjera. Vale, habían zafado de esa. _

_Claro, que ambos confiados, estaban seguros de que su secreto estaba a salvo. Pero ninguno contó con que Luna escribiera de ello en su diario. Ni que "accidentalmente" Seamus Finnigan lo leyera. O que Seamus le contara Dean, y éste a las gemelas Patil. Y que estas chicas, se lo dijeran a Colin. ¡Ni mucho menos que él lo publicara en primera plana en el periódico escolar! Esa mañana mientras desayunaba, observó que todos leían el periódico. Al ver la portada de este se atragantó tanto con su jugo, que empapó de pies a cabeza a Hermione sentada frente a él. No le había siquiera pedido disculpas a la chica, ya que al escuchar la voz de Ron gritar su nombre, había empalidecido y huido del lugar._

_Había corrido entre las personas, que lo señalaban y murmuraban cosas, buscando la cabellera plateada. Cabellera que no encontró. Corría entre uno de los pasillos de la escuela, cuando chocó con la personas que buscaba._

_-¡Draco/Harry!- Se escuchó al unísono…_

_La mañana de Draco no había sido muy distinta. Todo transcurría normalmente, hasta que escuchó un agudo e histérico chillido venir de la habitación de Blaise Zabini. A los dos segundos, el chico entró a su habitación con rapidez y cerrando la puerta con su peso, a la vez que la golpeaban del otro lado._

_-Huye- Fue todo lo que le dijo. Draco levantó una ceja._

_-¿De qué?- Preguntó desafiante_

_-¡¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black!! ¡Sal de ahí en este instante, cobarde! Ven aquí y da la cara, tú, estúpido traidor, amante de los pulgosos hombres lobos, sal en este momento y explícate!!- La voz de Pansy, su querida amiga desde los 4 años, le hizo estremecerse._

_-De… eso- Susurró Blaise, dudando que fuera su novia la persona del otro lado de la puerta. Observando la cara del rubio, suspiró y se alejó de la puerta mientras esta se habría golpeándose contra la pared._

_-¡Vamos habla! ¿Qué rayos has hecho Draco?- Pansy estaba furiosa…_

_- ¿De qué hablas?-_

_-De esto, maldito traidor- Recibió el periódico en la cara, y frunció el seño._

_-Vaya, que dejen de servir flan de chocolate en el postre de la cafetería, es una verdadera injusticia….-Dijo con voz burlesca, mientras veía confundido la señas que Zabini le hacía detrás de la chica._

_-Del…otro lado…- Masculló ella._

_Draco lo volteó, y quedó estupefacto…_

_Lo único que recordaba después de eso, eran las maldiciones e insultos que "dulcemente" le decía Pansy. Había huido de allí, directo a buscar a Harry. Maldición… debía buscar la manera de torturar a Lovegod por hablar…_

_Estaban en un salón desocupado, buscando la manera de solucionar aquel problema._

_-¿Y si decimos que Lovegod está loca y está mintiendo?...-Sugirió el rubio._

_-No funcionará, no al menos con mis amigos. Todos saben que está algo… chiflada, pero algo que la caracteriza es la sinceridad…-Dijo con voz cansada._

_Sus miradas se conectaron en unos segundos. Segundos en los que olvidaron el problema y se acercaron el uno al otro peligrosamente. Sentían la respiración del otro y casi con desesperación unieron sus bocas. Al diablo con todo. Después tendría tiempo de buscar alguna excusa creíble. Estaban empezando a disfrutar de aquello cuando las dos puertas, enfrentadas del salón, se abrieron estruendosamente._

-**Fin Flashback**-

Y así habían acabado, amenazados por sus amigos para que dijeran la verdad. Cuando habían vuelto a sus dormitorios, ninguno de ellos les dirigía la palabra. Harry y Draco, estaban solos en todo momento. Sus amigos reían, sí. Pero sin ellos. Era como si se hubieran olvidado de su existencia. Harry, estaba potencialmente triste. Ya nadie le despertaba para ir a desayunar, ni le recordaba que estudiara e hiciera sus deberes. Algunos de los chicos, le miraban con pena al verlo tan solitario, pero una sola mirada de Ron bastaba para que le olvidaran y pasaran a su lado indiferentes.

Hermione, a veces negaba con la cabeza, como si ya hubiera esperado todo eso…

Aunque se tenían el uno al otro, les faltaba algo y los dos sabían con exactitud que era. Sus amigos….

Ahora, ya en uno de los deshabitados jardines del colegio, estaban en un completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Harry…- Se escuchó la aterciopelada voz, de Draco- creo… que debemos…terminar- Se mordió el labio inferior, y Harry sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él.

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos, Harry.¿ Terminarás tu amistad con Weasley y Granger, solo por mi? ¿Por mi, quien te ha hecho la vida imposible desde los diez años, teniendo en cuenta que ya tenemos 16? Sabes que no lo vale.

-Pero Draco…. Nuestra amistad no terminará por eso. Ellos lo entenderán…

-No Harry. No lo harán- Harry suspiró, claro que lo sabía.- Somos Malfoy y Potter. Nuestros padres se odiaron, nosotros también deberíamos… -Dijo recordando las veces que su padre le había hablado del odioso de James Potter, padre de Harry Potter.

-No quiero que me dejes…

-Ni yo quiero dejarte…- Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron un rato- pero, debemos hacerlo. Todo tiene que ser como antes… ¿lo entiendes, Potter?- Se alejó de él.

-Pos supuesto, Malfoy…

-Entonces, no te cruces en mi camino… estúpido…- Eso le dolía tanto a ambos, pero no podían evitarlo, era necesario. Si querían a sus amigos, debían hacerlo.

Se miraron por última vez. Draco sentía sus ojos húmedos. Pero él, era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy jamás lloran…

Eso era lo mejor ¿verdad? Vaya, después de un verano de amistad habían sido muy pocas semanas en las que habían disfrutado verdaderamente del otro.

Lo cierto era, que Draco Malfoy amaba a Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, amaba a Draco Malfoy.

Los amigos de Draco Malfoy odiaban a Harry Potter.

Los amigos de Harry Potter odiaban a Draco Malfoy.

Ambos querían a sus amigos de vuelta.

Ambos debían odiarse.

Ambos debían separarse… para siempre….

Después de todo… eso hacían los Malfoy y los Potter, ¿no..?

Antes de que decidan enviarme una bomba virtual!!! Déjenme explicarles que esto era estrictamente necesario, no les diré para ke claro.

Bueno, gracias a los ke han leído hasta aki!

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo en ke al menos kede …presentable.

Gracias a todos por sus RR!

Cuídense, kari.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_¡Estar separados……es un asco!_

Iba caminando con la mirada perdida…

Solo había pasado unos diez minutos y ya extrañaba al rubio como si hubieran pasado diez años. Suspiró ¿De verdad él no valía tanto la pena..? Se encontró cuestionándose si esa era la pregunta correcta. Una vocecita en su cabeza repentinamente parecida a la voz de su padre le dijo:

¿_De verdad tus amigos valen la pena?_

Frunció el seño. Claro que sí. Estaba con ellos desde primer año, había estado con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, siempre alentándose el uno al otro…

_¿Es eso cierto?_

Bueno…sí. Es decir, él no había tenido realmente algún problema importante, pero siempre había estado allí para ellos…

_¿Y ahora…ellos, están para ti?_

Paró su caminar y tragó. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Eran sus amigos! Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros amigos que tuvo en Howarts..

_¿Verdaderos amigos..?_

_¡Ya cállate!_

No pudo evitar gritarlo dentro de su cabeza, aquello lo estaba fastidiando..

-¿Harry?- Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Luna, junto a Neville, Zabini y Nott…..¡Un momento! _¡¿Luna, Neville, Zabini y Nott?!_ ¿Qué seguía, la profesora McGonagall en bikini..?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué rayos hacían esos juntos?

-Harry- Le llamó Luna otra vez. La miró- Quería pedirles disculpas a ti y a Malfoy…no sabía que Seamus encontraría mi diario… lo siento mucho.

La observó detenidamente. Era claro que la muchacha se sentía culpable de que sus amigos y compañeros ya no le dirigiesen la palabra. Pero era inevitable. Algún día sus amigos se iban a enterar y sucedería exactamente lo de ahora. Había sido muy ingenuo. Pensar que por una vez, iba a ser feliz. Por un par de semanas lo creyó, pero debió haber imaginado que los momentos felices de su vida eran muy escasos, y todos terminaban tarde o temprano. Ya no se sentiría reconfortado o seguro con alguna persona, como había hecho con Draco Malfoy. Sonrió melancólicamente ante un recuerdo…

_-Son mis padres..- Le había dicho a Draco, quien miraba la foto del portarretratos sobre una mesita. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior. A esas alturas Harry ya sabía que eso era señal de nerviosismo en, por ese momento, su amigo._

_-Los que le conocían dicen que tengo el carácter de mi padre, pero los ojos de mamá- El rubio se le había acercado_

_-Los extrañas…-No supo definir si eso era una pregunta o una afirmación._

_-…sí, mucho- Sin saber como de repente Draco tenía sus brazos alrededor suyo y apoyaba la cabeza en su cuello._

_- No quiero…que estés triste. Por favor déjame alejarte de toda tristeza. Déjame protegerte, Harry- La fuerza del abrazo se intensificó y el moreno sonriendo, correspondió al abrazo._

_-No estoy triste, Dragón. Ya no…- Finalmente, posó su cabeza en el hombro del ojigris. _

Eran contados los momentos en los que el rubio se ponía así, pero bastaba para hacerle sentir a Harry un sinfín de sentimientos. Ahora más triste que antes, levantó la mirada sosteniendo la de Lovegod casi con ternura.

-No te mortifiques Luna. Ya nada tiene importancia..- Era cierto, sin Draco todo carecía de importancia. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para enamorarse tanto?

En cuanto levantó la mirada, el corazón de cuatro jóvenes se sintió desfallecer de tristeza. Esos ojos no podían ser más expresivos. Se reflejaba tristeza, desolación y resignación. Podían sentir el dolor de Harry, traspasar a través de ellos, hasta que el otro chico dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-Está decidido, lo haremos- Murmuró Neville intentando salir del trance, seguido de un asentimiento de tres cabezas.

Por otro lado en el jardín, un destrozado ojigris emprendió camino a los dormitorios. Quería dormir. Si era posible dormir para siempre. El pecho le dolía. Aun se debatía si había hecho lo correcto o lo más estúpido de toda su vida. Lo último era lo más probable.

Dio dos pasos más cuando sintió que chocaba con algo.

-Disculpe- Dijo sin levantar la mirada y seguir con su camino. Una persona detrás de él, sonrió fríamente.

-Perfecto…- Susurró…

**Día 1.**

Aun no decía nada de su rompimiento con Draco, por ende le seguían ignorando. En clases había buscado la mirada del rubio, pero este permaneció con la mirada en su tarea todo el día. Hizo lo mismo en el almuerzo, encontrándose con que Parkinson ya estaba colgada de Malfoy como siempre. Aunque este último tenía cara de fastidio. _Parece ser que él ya arregló las cosas…_

El resto de la tarde intento concentrarse nada más que en las tareas y lo que decían los profesores. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Hermione, ya que no se le había visto con el rubio en todo el día. Se sorprendió cuando el profesor Lupin, le dio una mirada preocupada. Aún más cuando Blaise Zabini le miró entre preocupado y triste.

**Día 2.**

El día siguiente no fue muy distinto. No dijo nada nuevamente. Sentía que no podía hacerlo. Ahora no solo era la mirada de Lupin y Zabini. Increíblemente Snape le miro por un micro fracción de segundo con preocupación. En el almuerzo, había encontrado la mirada Draco, no había podido descifrarla con tantos sentimientos juntos.

En la última clase del día, mientras preparaba las cosas un papel con la perfecta caligrafía de Draco cayó en su mesa.

_¿Qué esperas?_

_Hazlo. Diles que terminamos…_

Casi sonríe. Si no fuera por el sentido de aquellas palabras.

**Día 3.**

Esa mañana siguiendo el ejemplo del rubio, les dijo sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras, a Ron y Hermione. El excesivo entusiasmo del pelirrojo, le hizo preguntarse si lo que había dicho su cabeza días atrás no era la verdad.

Durante el día muchos amigos se le acercaron para hablar con él. Parecía que habían extrañado poder hacerlo. Todo parecía prácticamente normal, pero aquellas miradas de preocupación no habían cesado. Y su tristeza tampoco desaparecía. Había extrañado a sus amigos, pero se preguntaba si lo había hecho tanto como en ese momento extrañaba a Draco.

**Día 4.**

Fue realmente difícil. Como era de esperarse Ron se había metido con Theodore Nott. Allí se metió Pansy Parkinson seguida de Hermione. Comenzó la batalla verbal. Cuando parecía que sus amigos ganaban, Draco entró en ayuda para sus amigos. Al tercer comentario mordaz, Harry defendió a los suyos. Sin darse cuenta dejando que esa frustrada furia saliera en aquellas palabras.

-No envidies a las personas que sí, tienen padres…hurón- Al terminar esa frase abrió los ojos sorprendido de haber dicho algo que ni siquiera pensó.

Todo lo que vio a continuación fue el primer puñetazo de Malfoy. Eso pasó de ser una batalla verbal a una física. McGonagall llegó momentos después para detener la pelea.

Ya en la noche, Harry había escrito unas diez veces en su celular, una disculpa para Draco pero no se animaba a mandar ninguna. Sabía que había lastimado al rubio y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo.

**Días 5, 6, 7.**

Cada vez que Draco y Harry se cruzaban por los pasillos era una segura pelea. Pelea que siempre terminaba en puñetazos y una que otra patada.

**Día 11.**

Ese fue el peor. Harry había ido a la biblioteca con Hermione por un libro.

-Oye Harry, ¿a quien le escribes tantos mensajes?

Harry no sabía desde cuando, pero en algún momento había comenzado a escribir mensajes. Mensajes que jamás enviaba.

Sin saber porque razón o circunstancia, Giny Weasley se apareció de repente, agarrando el cuello del moreno y besándolo. Abrió los ojos como platos. Intentó separase de ella pero no pudo. Observando más allá vio a Draco totalmente furioso al lado de un… ¿divertido? Blaise.

-Lo siento Harry- Dijo una levemente sonrosada Giny, girándose. Se escuchó un gran portazo y supo que Draco abandonó la biblioteca. Se quedó allí parado mientras Zabini le guiñaba un ojo y se iba tras su amigo. En verdad… realmente solo faltaba McGonagall en su bikini…

-Estúpido Potter…- Mascullaba, totalmente furioso mientras apretaba sus manos en puños- Maldito…

-Draco…-Escuchó la voz de Blaise.

-¿Qué quieres?...

-Eso te pregunto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? Que quieres tú, no que quieren los demás.

-De que rayos estás…

-Es que no lo entiendes.- Blaise se acercó a él con expresión inescrutable-A él le quieres. A él. Vamos, Draco tú y yo sabemos que lo amas. O al menos aun te gusta. Crees que no me di cuenta de que le golpeas cada vez que puedes, porque es la única manera de estar tan cerca de él como alguna vez estuviste. Pues déjame decirte, que no soy el único que lo ha notado. Tú le quieres a él.

-¡Cállate!- Eso sorprendió al otro chico- Claro que lo sé, pero que rayos quieres que haga. Yo no quiero verlo triste, menos por mi culpa. Con sus amigos él estará mejor que conmigo. Yo… le amo, Blaise. Realmente lo hago_…además, no quiero ponerlo en peligro…-_ Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que nadie le escuchó. El otro se le acerco y puso una mano en su espalda, mientras Draco tapaba la cara con sus manos. Con la mano libre Blaise mirando a un rincón en penumbras levantó el dedo pulgar y guiñó un ojo.

En ese lugar, Neville, Nott, Giny, Luna, Dean, Seamus y hasta una de las gemelas Patil, sonreían con satisfacción.

-Muy bien, primer fase…completada- Dijo en susurro Nott- Bien hecho, Weasley. Buena actuación.

-Ya sabes…lo llevo en la sangre- Giny sonrió y apretó una de las manos que tenía agarrada de Theodore. Luna, sonreía tímidamente a Neville. Seamus y Dean se sonrieron pícaramente, mientras Parvati Patil, solo reía en silencio.

-Esto será muy divertido. Y además me aseguro mi buena acción del año…- Todos la miraron con gracia.

**Hola!**

De acuerdo ese saludo es muy hipócrita de mi parte jaja. Siento haber tardado tanto!

Y estemm, la mera verdad no tengo idea de donde salió este cap. Mis manos escribían solitas!! Se los juro! En el momento de escribir lo ke sucedió en cada día separados, estaba escuchando una canción de Porta, y la verdad ke me puse muy tristee. Aun no se si x mis keridos Harry y Draco o x la pena ke causa esta canción.

Si a alguien le interesa esta canción se llama "La bella y la bestia" a diferencia del nombre no tiene nada ke ver con esa peli, ok?

La pareja de Giny y Nott, jamás la había imaginado hasta hace cinco minutos… ni hablar Luna con Neville XD Gracias a todos x sus RR, y perdón a los ke aun no contesto. No he tenido tiempo.

Muchas personas kreyeron ke ya había terminado el fic y déjenme decirles ke jamás, lo habría terminado asi!

Estoy de buen humor, gracias a mi hermoso horóscopo! Jaja

Intentare actualizar pronto!

Se me cuidan!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Desaparición.**_

Se había dormido algo aturdido. Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, estaba mucho peor. Sus oídos zumbaban, su cabeza daba vuelta y la garganta le picaba. Ni hay que hablar de su nariz.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Hermione al verlo bajar desganado, pálido y con unas increíbles ojeras.

-Si… solo tengo algo de sueño- Intentó tranquilizar a la chica. Aún así ella se acercó y posó una mano en su frente.

-Tienes fiebre- Vaciló unos momentos- Vuelve a la cama, te disculparé con los profesores. Pero por favor Harry si te sientes peor ve a la enfermería. Yo te llevaría pero…- El moreno dejó de escuchar a su amiga y volvió a la habitación. Ahora ya sabía porque sentía tanto frío y el cuerpo tan pesado. Se metió bajo las frazadas e intentó conciliar el sueño, no fue muy difícil puesto que no podía tener pensamientos coherentes.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al acercarse a la ventana de la habitación fue el cielo completamente gris. El mismo gris de aquel día cuando se encontró con Harry…

-Buenos días…- Le saludó Blaise. Vio entrar a su amigo por la puerta. Inmediatamente notó algo raro. Su voz era diferente y su cara tenía una expresión que no podía identificar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó rápidamente, acercándose a su amigo. Este dudo un poco.

-Pansy ha…. Terminado conmigo-Dijo con una mueca y un levantamiento de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?-

-Recuerdas aquel chico que le gustaba desde segundo? Pues, parece que ahora es ella quien le gusta y bueno…- Sonrió levemente.

-Blaise…-

-La verdad es que no me siento para nada triste. Es decir, quedamos en seguir siendo amigo y eso, pero realmente no me molesta que hayamos terminado. Me molesta que no me moleste- Draco sonrió dándole ánimos al chico y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Olvidaba que no era el único que sufría…

* * *

El día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, al menos por la mañana. Draco había observado que Harry no asistió ni a las clases de la mañana y tampoco al almuerzo.

Estaba algo preocupado.

Durante el almuerzo le llegó el rumor, de que la pareja Weasley-Granger había terminado. Eso lo sorprendió. Esos dos llevaban gustándose desde pequeños y aún así habían durado lo mismo que él y Harry. Algunos decían que Granger ahora estaba con un chico un año mayor, otros que el pelirrojo la había engañado con Lavender Brown.

Algo que sí le sorprendió, es que Blaise había compartido una extraña mirada con aquel pelirrojo por varios minutos. Pero al preguntarle al respecto este lo evadió.

En clase de Química, al terminar Snape le había pedido que se quedara unos minutos más. Estaba en su oficina cuando el tenebroso profesor se acercó a él, tan serio como siempre.

-Potter ha faltado a clase, porque está enfermo en su habitación. Granger me lo ha dicho- Sin más Snape volvió a salir dejando a Draco clavado en el suelo.

Su padrino realmente era raro.

Pero el moreno le preocupaba más.

Por ello se saltó la clase de la profesora Trelawney, y se dirigió al edificio de la habitación del muchacho.

Era ese momento cuando se daba cuenta que no sabía cuál era exactamente. Dio un par de vueltas, hasta que paró frente a una. No sabía si era aquella pero algo le decía que si.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue una cama vacía algo desarreglada. Junto a ella había otra pero completamente des tendida. Ese fue el momento que eligió Harry para salir del baño.

-Draco?- Preguntó algo débil.

-Harry- El rubio se acercó a él-¿Te encuentras bien?- El moreno asintió.

Aun así, Draco repitió la misma acción que Hermione, y tras unas cuantas palabras logró convencer a Harry de llevarle a la enfermería.

Lugar donde se encontraban ahora. La enfermera Pomfrey, chequeaba a Harry, y un rato después le había inyectado algún medicamento, sin que Draco observara claro, y le recetaba unas pastillas. De vuelta a la habitación iban en silencio. No se sentía mal, Draco llevaba un brazo en la cintura del otro, que aún se sentía demasiado débil, y caminaban lentamente. Ambos sabían que al llegar tendría que separase nuevamente. Ninguno quería eso.

A unos metros de distancia Harry sintió que el abrazo de Draco se tensaba, como si aprovechara los últimos momentos y aquello realmente le gustó. Una vez dentro se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente los ojos grises.

Un segundo.

Un minuto.

Una hora.

Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo se estuvieron observando el uno al otro. El rubio bajo su mirada. Hasta que Harry consiguió pronunciar algo.

-Te extraño…-

Draco recordó las palabras de Blaise: _¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?_

-No te vayas…- Escuchó pedir a Harry.

Levantar la vista y mirar aquellos ojos tan expresivos que había extrañado tanto, le bastó para acercarse al chico y sin pensárselo unió sus labios.

Harry había comido todo cuanto tuviera sabor a vainilla en aquellos días, pero ahora se daba cuenta que nada, absolutamente nada tenía el sabor vainilla que Su rubio.

Era un beso profundo, lleno de anhelación, pero aun así tierno y algo lento. Harry aun estaba enfermo.

Se separaron unos instantes para respirar pero aun abrazados. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Pero cuando el pálido rubio se acercaba a sus boca nuevamente, la puerta se abrió y ambos vieron la imagen que jamás de los jamases se les habría ocurrido. Era simplemente….ilógico. Bueno, a decir verdad ni ellos tenían mucha lógica.

Por la puerta entraron dos personas, totalmente ofuscadas en un apasionado beso y en un mar de caricias: Ron Weasley Y Blaise Zabini. ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido eso? Como ninguno de los jóvenes se daba cuenta de su presencia, Draco carraspeó un poco su voz, llamando la atención.

Ambos lo miraron tan rojos como el cabello de Ron. Draco tenía una ceja levantada en evidente sarcasmo y Harry tenía una divertida expresión de sorpresa.

-Ah… hola, Draco. Ya veo por qué no fuiste a clase- Blaise habló tan natural, como si hace dos segundos no hubiera estado besando al otro chico.

-Si…ya veo porque me evadiste en el almuerzo- Contestó el ojigris- Pero si no les importa; nosotros llegamos primero y Harry aun esta algo enfermo. Además créeme, no necesito la imagen mental de ustedes besándose-Sin más los empujo fuera de la habitación y volvió junto a Harry.

-Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba- Pero Draco calló sus palabras con un beso. Harry le miró y sonrió.- En cambio a esto me puedo acostumbrar- Y volvió a besarle.

De alguna manera entre caricias y besos acabaron tumbados en la cama de Harry, hasta que este se durmió seguramente por efecto de los medicamentos y Draco le acompañó acariciándole el cabello.

Deseaba que de ahora en adelante, todo estuviera bien. Que nada se interpusiera, y si algo lo hacía el se encargaría de sacarlo del medio.

* * *

Un mes después, aun no volvían juntos públicamente.

Al parecer el chico con quien salía Hermione era Victor Krum, un año mayor que ellos.

Ron y Blaise aun no formalizaban, pero no era coincidencia que desaparecieran al mismo tiempo durante un par de horas. Al menos Weasley ya no podía reclamarle, ni mucho menos reprochar a Harry.

Pansy Parkinson salía con algún chico, de quien no se recuerda el nombre, y volvía a ser buena amiga de Draco y Blaise.

Un acontecimiento muy cómico fue cuando los "Drarrys" (entiéndase Nott, Giny, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville, y Padma Patil) había llevado a cabo su plan de "reconciliación" de Harry y Draco sin saber que estos ya estaban juntos. A decir verdad el nombre se los había colocado Hermione.

Los "Drarrys" se las habían ingeniado para encerrar a Harry y Draco en una de las salas de música. El lugar lo habían adornado como para una velada romántica. Lo cierto era que habían dado en el clavo con la fecha, ya que era el mismo día en que los muchachos se encontraron durante las vacaciones.

Esa fue una noche que jamás olvidarían y agradecerían eternamente a sus amigos.

_Draco besaba a Harry mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del chico. No sabía cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin él. Bajó a su cuello, donde dejó una marca, que mostraba que el moreno era de su total propiedad. Hizo un camino de besos por el desnudo abdomen llegando hasta las caderas. Se incorporó un poco volviendo a la boca de Harry nuevamente, pero esta vez llevó una de sus manos hasta el miembro de su acompañante._

_Harry comenzaban a sentir un inmenso placer, suspiraba y jadeaba el nombre del chico. Lo cual exitaba más a Draco que apresuraba sus movimientos. Dejando al moreno totalmente sorprendido pero extasiado, colocó su boca donde antes había estado su mano. La boca del rubio era cálida y minutos después Harry no pudo evitar venirse en ella. Draco le había mirado lleno de deseo mientras se limpiaba la boca. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo. Las caricias continuaron incesantes._

_Llego el momento en que Harry comenzó a lubricar al rubio, que se veía adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, con su saliva. Poco después aspirando aire profundamente, entró en él. Estuvieron un par de minutos quietos acostumbrándose a la unión, más que nada Draco. Sin embargo Harry se movía con tanto deseo, aun intentando no dañar al rubio, cada estocada enviaba corrientes de placer a sus cuerpos. _

_Había dolido al principio y hasta había sido embarazoso, pero ahora sentían que llegaban al cielo y volvían a bajar, para volver a subir. Con un unísono grito ambos se vinieron a la vez. Draco en el abdomen de Harry, quien le había acariciado en todo momento, y Harry en su interior. Respirando agitadamente se fundieron en un tierno beso, después del cuál, cayeron profundamente dormidos._

Nunca les dijeron a los demás que desde antes estaban reconciliados, pero tampoco daban detalles de aquella noche. Noche que repetían siempre que podían.

Todo transcurría con normalidad. Pero ya deberían saber que cuando la normalidad comienza una tormenta se avecina. Eso mismo descubrió Draco un día martes, en el que Harry no se presentó al almuerzo.

-Dijo que iba por unas cosas a la habitación, pero la verdad es que ya debería haber vuelto- Le había dicho Hermione.

Ni lento ni perezoso se dirigió a la habitación, que ahora sí conocía. Por alguna razón, con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más y más rápido. Pedía a todos los Dioses que su Harry estuviera bien, y no como presentía.

Al entrar lo que vio le heló la sangre. La habitación estaba en un completo desastre. Pero no el desastre normal que era con Weasley y Harry viviendo juntos, hablo de papeles en el piso, objetos rotos o caídos por todos lados. Había un espejo roto en miles de pedazos. Aunque sin rastro de Harry.

Le llamó, pero era el silencio quien respondía por él. Harry no estaba…

¡Maldición, Harry realmente no estaba!

Salió corriendo, buscó a Snape o cualquier profesor, a sus amigos o a quien fuere.

Harry había desaparecido.

Había desparecido y él, sabía quién era el culpable…

* * *

**Lo siento**, lo siento, lo siento mucho!!!!! Perdonen la tardanza, pero estaba algo bloqueada!

Pero alégrense!, Posiblemente el próximo cap. Ya sea el ultimo!

Espero ke les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos por los rr!!

Procuraré ke no pase tanto tiempo!

Cuídense, **kari**


	9. Chapter 9

_**El típico final cliché.**_

Su cabeza dolía. Aún no abría los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era estar besando a Draco… los labios del rubio eran…

Una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara.

-Creo que el chico está drogado- Escuchó decir una voz desconocida e inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

Dos hombres estaban ante él. Ahora que lo notaba, sus manos estaban atadas a igual que sus pies. Uno de ellos rió burlesco.

-Buen día bello durmiente- Dijo con asco.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó. Mala idea. El más rechoncho le golpeó en el estómago. Harry escupió sangre.

-No hables, si no te decimos que lo hagas… idiota.

-Vete al infierno- Harry marcó bien cada palabra. Él no se callaría, esos no eran nadie para mandarle. Sintió el dolor de otro golpe en la boca del estómago. Se abstuvo de retorcerse de dolor. No les daría el gusto.

-Ya vale. Tom le quiere vivo, no muerto Peter- Una mujer con aspecto de psicópata entró por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?- Preguntó el otro hombre.

-Tom me ha enviado a supervisarles. Piensa que son capaces de meter la pata, con el poco cerebro que tienen- Sonrió burlona. El desconocido se lanzó hacia ella, pero la mujer esquivó su golpe fácilmente y torciendo su brazo puso un cuchillo en su cuello.

-No te metas conmigo, Zabini, sabes que te irá mal.

¿Zabini? ¿Ese hombre tendrá algo que ver con Blaise Zabini? Bellatrix lo soltó y miró al moreno.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de James y Lily Potter, eh?- Le agarró de la quijada y se acercó- No me dijeron que eras tan guapo. Me pregunto si serás tan estúpido como tus padres…- Sonrió.

Harry le escupió en la cara. Esas personas sacaban lo peor de él.

-Veo que sí…- Dijo limpiándose la cara- Lástima. Otro Potter que se resiste a mi encanto… - Suspiró y le golpeó. Maldición, de todas las partes de su cuerpo ¿tenían que golpearle todos allí? Se retorció un poco.

-Tú no sabes nada de mis padres…- Pronunció con esfuerzo.

-Oh, claro que sí. Los nobles de Potter y Lily Evans- Dijo con voz angelical- Un desperdicio de vida. Personas brillantes sí, pero estúpidos. Por eso se llevaban tan bien con los Malfoy, eran todos iguales- Rodó los ojos.

-¿Los Malfoy?- ¿Eran los que él pensaba?

-Los mismo que visten y viven- Se tapó la boca- Ups, cierto. Ya no viven. Deshacernos de ellos fue tan fácil, como acabar con tus padres.

-Ustedes… mataron a mis padres….- Una inminente furia creció en su interior.

-Aunque de alguna forma sus hijos se escabulleron de la muerte- Suspiró, con una mano en la cara con aspecto cansada. Volvió a sonreír- Pero bueno, Tom estará feliz de poder completar su venganza. Se había vuelto algo difícil desde que el apuesto Draco nos descubrió y te ha mantenido a salvo con tanta eficacia- ¿Qué Draco le había mantenido a salvo? Rayos, no entendía nada.

-¿De qué hablas?- Bella le golpeó en el rostro. "Al menos no fue en el estómago" Pensó con ironía.

-Ese chico debería ser agente secreto o algo así, ni cuando volvieron a Howarts pudimos capturarte. Bueno hasta esta mañana…

Por su lado Harry no entendía nada ¿Por qué Draco le protegía? No, mejor ¿De qué Draco le había estado protegiendo tanto? ¿Qué tenían que ver sus padres, con los padres de Draco? Además ¿Por qué el rubio no le había dicho nada? ¿No confiaba en él?...

-Pero no todo el crédito es suyo, hay que aceptar que mi querido primo se volvió un verdadero dolor de cabeza- Suspiró- ¿Por qué los chicos guapos tienen que ser los buenos? Eso es para las telenovelas- Harry se sorprendió de la cantidad de tonterías que podía decir aquella mujer.

-Bella, ¿Has conocido a nuestro invitado?-Un tercer hombre entró con paso elegante y mirada altiva. Los otros tres le miraron son temor.

-Oh, Tom. Dime ¿Por qué hay que matar a chicos tan apuestos?- Dijo Bellatrix con un puchero, él se carcajeó y se giro hacia el moreno.

-Vaya, vaya. Harry Potter. A sido algo difícil atraparte ¿sabías? En fin, es hora de terminar con todo esto- Sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?- El chico sintió un agudo dolor interno al gritar.

-Veo que el joven Draco no te ha dicho nada… Bueno, como última voluntad puedo permitirte que sepas la verdad- Miró el techo unos segundos.

Conocí a tu padre en Howarts. Digamos que éramos "amigos", también se nos unieron Lucius, Lily y Narcissa. Las cosas eran normales, bueno lo más normal que puede ser para un adolescente.

A principios del último año, cuando todos estaban ocupados en decidir su futuro, yo encontré algo más divertido y comencé a lavar dinero. Aunque lo sabían tus padres, jamás me dijeron algo. Pensaban que al salir de Howarts ya no lo haría, que era un juego. Bien equivocados estaban. Pero de ellos se dieron cuenta, cuando Nicolas Flamel entró en el negocio como mi competencia.

No podía dejar que me sacara del negocio, así que me decise de él. Fue fácil hacerlo sin dejar rastros y que pareciera que fue un accidente. "Oh, el pobre Nicoles bebió demasiado aquella noche, no tendría que haber conducido en ese estado" Ja! Todos creyeron eso. Pero no, mis queridos amigos tenían que desconfiar, y descubrir que fui yo el causante.

A pesar de que amenacé a Cissa, quien ya estaba embarazada, tus padres me denunciaron ante la justicia. ¡Fueron llamados nobles por ello! Pero, para mí no eran más que traidores. Estuve un año en la prisión. ¿Has escuchado eso de que la prisión, cambia a un hombre? Yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello.

Lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo fue la palabra venganza. Vengarme de esas cuatro personas que me habían traicionado. Cuando escapé fue bueno saber que mi ex novia, Bellatrix, sí estaba conmigo.

Lo primero que hice, fue encargarme de los Potter. Fue un poco más complejo, pero logré que su muerte, pareciera un accidente, y no un homicidio. Los Malfoy no estaban en el país así que no pude encontrarlos. Se ocultaron muy luego de saber, de mi fuga, y la muerte de Lily y James.

Solo hace unos años, supe que los Potter habían tenido un hijo, el cuál estaba con vida. Realmente tuve suerte de que más tarde la familia Malfoy llegara a vivir a la misma ciudad que el pequeño Harry. Esperé y esperé, hasta que fue la hora de continuar la venganza. No esperaba que Draco descubriera la verdad, después de la muerte de sus padres. También fue una sorpresa que se hicieran amigos.

Bueno, el resto ya lo sabes así que…

Harry estaba furioso. Ese hombre había asesinado a sus padres y a los de Draco, y aún así ensuciaba sus memorias llamándolos traidores. La furia dentro de él era incontrolable.

-Eres un hipócrita. Un asesino y un enfermo mental. Deberías estar agradecido de haber tenido la amistad de mis padres. Ellos fueron todo lo que ti, no serías ni muerto- Dijo con odio puro.

Tom volvió a golpearle. En la cara, en el estómago, en todo el cuerpo. Harry respirando con dificultad, levantó la mirada. Si iba a morir, lo haría con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso de ser quien era y de sus padres.

Pero aquella no era su hora, lo sabía. Bastaba con mirar un poco más allá, para saberlo. Miró al hombre y le sonrió con burla.

-¿Da risa, qué estés a punto de morir?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-De hecho, me da pena que te hayas esforzado tantos años, en algo tan estúpido.

Como todos saben, las escenas de acción suelen pasar muy rápido, y ésta, no fue la excepción.

Terminada de decir esa frase, y un estruendoso golpe, se oyó en la parte de atrás. Automáticamente los ocupantes del lugar, comenzaron a correr al verse amenazados por los agentes que entraban, encabezados por un hombre de cabello negro y una sonrisa triunfal.

Ese era un espectáculo. A los dos hombres los sujetaron fácilmente inmovilizándolos en el suelo. A Bella, le dispararon un par de veces, hasta que uno certero, le dio en la pierna, cayendo al piso adolorida. Y Tom…. ¿Dónde estaba?

Harry revisó todo el lugar con la vista, sin hallarlo. Una voz conocida le hizo cesar de ello.

-Harry…- Unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon. Pudo sentir un exquisito olor a vainilla, y supo que era su Draco. Harry giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de alivio del rubio.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Sonrió al igual que él.

-Claro que no, venía a reprocharte que es de mala educación desaparecer así sin más. Idiota.- Ambos sonrieron y Harry rió un poco. Sin embargo al hacerlo, comenzó a toser sangre. Genial, heridas internas.

- Por Dios… Harry- Draco le miró y sintió tanto odio, hacia la persona que le hizo eso a su moreno…

-¡Muchachos!- Ese fue un grito de advertencia. Al instante, una sombra apareció detrás de ellos, y tomó a Draco como rehén. Con un brazo Tom, agarraba al rubio, mientras con la otra le apuntaba en la cabeza con un arma. Harry observó la escena horrorizado.

-Déjale ir, Riddle. Ya acabó- Sentenció el hombre de cabello negro.

-Claro que no… esto no ha terminado hasta que logre matarlos- En sus ojos había un brillo de locura y desesperación, pero a la vez superioridad.

La situación era tensa. Draco tragó pesado, mientras sentía el frío metálico de esa cosa en su cuello…

-Déjalo…- Pidió Harry- Es a mí a quien quieres, no?.

-No te alagues tanto, niño. Son ambos, a quienes quiero matar. Matarlo ahora o después sería lo mismo- Sonrió burlesco.

Mientras sonreía, quitó el seguro del arma con un chasquido. Acercó el dedo, cada vez más al gatillo, estaba a punto de apretarlo, cuando Draco cerró los ojos y una lágrima de impotencia rodó por la mejilla de Harry.

Finalmente, el dedo presionó lo suficiente y un sordo ruido se escuchó en todo el lugar…

El agarre sobre Draco se aflojó y un cuerpo cayó al suelo, en medio de la conmoción. Todos miraron con sorpresa el cadáver, y un grito de rabia se escuchó.

-¡No! ¡Tom!- Bella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras veía el cuerpo de su novio inerte. Draco miró hacia atrás, para ver quien había disparado y se sorprendió enormemente al ver que había sido Ron Weasley, acompañado de Blaise y Hermione. Harry fue desatado y se acercó a ellos.

-Buen tiro, Ron- Abrazó a su amigo con felicidad. Éste aún estaba un poco shockeado.

-Bueno, de algo tenían que servir todas esas horas de videojuegos- Comentó Hermione, abrazando a su amigo con algunas lágrimas- Qué bueno que estés bien…

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, y se giró al pelirrojo.

-Gracias, Weasley…- Se permitió una sonrisa sincera. Ron le miró saliendo de su estupefacción. Sonrió

-Si vamos a ser algo así como cuñados, será mejor que te aprendas mi nombre Draco- Y le guiñó un ojo.

-Chicos, tendrán que venir conmigo a la delegación. Cuestiones formales. Además Harry necesita ir a un hospital pronto- El hombre de minutos atrás se acercó- Qué bueno, que te encuentras a salvo Harry- El susodicho se sorprendió.

- Harry, él es Sirius Black, un gran amigo… y tu padrino- Dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-¿Ah?...- Fue todo lo que dijo el ojiverde.

-Vamos, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar…- Todos fueron llevados a la estación, donde pasaron largas horas declarando.

Ya a dos meses de todo eso, Harry estaba en el comedor de Howarts recordando todo lo vivido.

Sirius Black, resultó ser el mejor amigo de su padre en la Universidad, y por ello su padrino. Además del "novio" del profesor Lupin, amigo de su madre. Draco le había contactado cuando comenzó a sospechar de la causa de muerte de sus padres. Desde entonces, agentes de la policía le habían vigilado día y noche. En momentos lo había hecho el mismo Draco.

Ahora había una especie de amistad entre su rubio y su amigo pelirrojo. Aunque a veces tenían unas peleas de lo más tontas, y él y Blaise debían hacerlos entrar en razón, se llevaban bien.

-Buenos días Harry- Le saludó Hermione sentándose enfrente de él acompañada de Viktor. Éste le sonrió.

-Que hay, viejo- Fue el saludo de Ron, extrañamente con una enorme sonrisa boba en su cara. A su lado Blaise, le asintió con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. Ahora entendía el por qué de la felicidad de su amigo…

Durante un par de minutos más, otras personas le fueron saludando; Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, una sonriente Giny, y las gemelas Patil con un saludo al unísono.

Ahora tenía todo lo que siempre quiso. Una familia, pequeña ya que solo estaba Sirius, pero familia al fin. Buenas notas en el colegio (gracias a Hermione, eh) y amigos que le querían como era sinceramente, sin juzgarlo. Pero principalmente tenía lo que más amaba….

Una vibración en su bolsillo le llamó la atención. Sacó su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Draco.

_Deja de mirar a todos con _

_Una gran sonrisa en la cara_

_Como idiota._

_Y date la vuelta_

_D.M _

Entrecerró un poco los ojos. Después de todo lo vivido, ambos continuaban con sus iníciales al final de cada mensaje. Se giró lentamente, para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos grises, cuyo dueño posó sus labios con ternura en los suyos.

Se separaron y sonrieron. Draco se sentó a su lado, saludando a todos para comenzar a desayunar.

… lo que más amaba, su perfecto rubio con olor a vainilla. Su Draco.

Sonrió y comenzó a desayunar.

….¿FIN?

Jaja, Realmente siento el retrasoo! Es que ha pasado de tooodooo. Por empezar cumpli mis 15 años, y con lo de la fiesta y la escuela, ni tiempo tuve de actualizar. A decir verdad tenía un borrador del cap hacia tiempo :P Miren el lado bueno, nunca escribi 6 paginas del Word, para un fic XD

Bueno, aunque a uds. No les interesaa, hace un par de horas, fui completamente rechazada. Asi es el chico que quería me rechazo…..Asi que para distraerme un poco me decidi a terminar el fic de una vez, siendo las 4.25 a.m

Espero ke les haya gustado, xke me costo bastante -.-''

Por cierto, el fic I'm yours. Es posible que lo borre y lo edite. Pero tengo otras cosas escritas por ahí, asi ke pronto van a tener noticias miassss jeje.

Gente, cuídense. Que nadie los rechace y ke sean felices…(ahaha una rima XD)

Besoos, espero rr! (ponele-.-)

Kari.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Deja de mirar a todos con _

_Una gran sonrisa en la cara_

_Como idiota._

_Y date la vuelta_

_D.M _

Entrecerró un poco los ojos. Después de todo lo vivido, ambos continuaban con sus iníciales al final de cada mensaje. Se giró lentamente, para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos grises, cuyo dueño posó sus labios con ternura en los suyos.

Se separaron y sonrieron. Draco se sentó a su lado, saludando a todos para comenzar a desayunar.

… lo que más amaba, su perfecto rubio con olor a vainilla. Su Draco.

Sonrió y comenzó a desayunar."

"FIN"

Un chico rubio tenía las hojas en sus manos, hojas que acababa de leer, y levantó la vista a su shockeado amigo. Frente a él, Albus Potter, un chico morocho de ojos verdes, estaba con la mirada desconcertada y un gesto en la cara de desaprobación.

-¡Lilly Luna Potter!-El grito de Albus retumbó por toda la casa. El rubio suspiró tapándose los oídos.

En el piso de abajo, precisamente en la cocina, un chico altos de ojos marrones cerró la nevera, luego de haberse paralizado por un par de segundos. Levantó una ceja y miró hacia la mesa donde una niña pelirroja parecía querer hundirse en el libro frente a ella.

-¿Volviste a hacerlo, verdad?- Ella lo miró asustada.

-No sé cómo pudo encontrarla, la guardé perfectamente…- Se dijo a sí misma. El chico suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Eso depende de tu definición para "perfectamente"- Le sonrió un poco-¿Sobre quiénes, esta vez?- Ella se sonrojó.

-Papá… y el señor Draco- Él hizo una mueca- James, a ti no te molestó que escribiera sobre Teddy y tu. ¿Porqué a él le importa? Ni que hubiera escrito sobre Scorp y él…-A esa altura James Potter, estaba completamente rojo.

-Bueno, eso es… es decir, yo…- Balbuceó un poco, y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-¡Lily!- De nuevo aquella voz pero desde las escaleras. Lily miró a James esperanzada.

-Ayúdame, por favor. Y te escribiré otra si quieres- Le rogó, pero el chico ya se estaba girando hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento, Lils, pero tengo una cita- Le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Lily vio cómo su última esperanza de salvarse se iba con él. Tragó pesado cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

-Tranquilo, Albus- Escuchó que decía Scorpius. En su campo de visión aparecieron su hermano y el rubio. Albus tenía el ceño fruncido y varias hojas arrugadas en su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó refiriéndose a esas hojas.

-Ehm, ¿papel?- Sonrió inocentemente. Scorpius llevó una mano a su cara.

-Me refiero a lo que hay escrito en ellas- Fuego en sus ojos; le recorrió un escalofríos- Dime ¿cómo se te ocurre escribir esto? Si papá se entera te mata, él y el señor Malfoy…!Ni siquiera se llevan bien!

-Pero, Al…¿cómo sabes que yo la escribí? Pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera, ya sabes. Para molestar…- Puso todo su optimismo en que su hermano iba recapacitar sobre esa idea, y dejaría de reprocharle.

-Lily… lo sé, porque es Tú letra, y además abajo en una orilla se lee perfectamente: "By Lils Potter"- La fulminó con la mirada- Dime ¿Acaso existe otro Potter con tu nombre?-Ella tragó pesado.

-Vamos, Al. Es sólo una historia-Dijo Scorpius intentando acalmarlo.

-¿Sólo una historia? ¡Es una…aberración! Mi papá y el tuyo…¿juntos?

-Bueno, tampoco es algo inimaginable- Albus tenía un tic en su ojo y uno de sus labios temblaba- Lo que sí, lo de tío Blaise con Weasley…-Hizo una mueca en dirección a la chica.

-Lo sé, no pude resistirme. Pero dime si Dean no queda bien con Seamus- Sonrió.

-¡Scorpius!...¿hola? No le recriminábamos el que pusiera a tu padre y al mío como… ¿pareja?- Albus estaba fastidiado.

-¡Pero Al! Tiene buena trama…- Le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja. Su amigo casi lo mata con la mirada.

-¡Por favor! Es la primer historia que trata sobre ellos. Ni que fuese gran cosa- Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-La primera… ¡osea que has escrito más cosas como ésta!-Le recriminó con el dedo.

-Interesante…- Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, pero ninguno escuchó.

-Yo… yo…- Lily miró hacia los lados nerviosa. Albus se le acercaba peligrosamente con ésa mirada de psicópata en la cara. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr.

Y lo hizo. Corrió siendo perseguida por su hermano, y Scorpius tras él para detenerlo. Como agradecía que no pudiesen usar magia en casa. Estaba más que segura que de no ser así habría recibido un par de maldiciones.

-Vamos, Al. No es para tanto, la tuya con Scorp puede que sí- Le rogó, sin pensar en que eso sólo acrecentó su furia e indignación. Scorpius sólo levantó una ceja.

Lily llegó hasta la puerta, comenzando a abrirla justo cuando ambos chicos llegaron hasta ella. Al abrir la puerta, la boca de los dos hermanos cayó al suelo. Scorpius suspiró.

-Te dije que no era tan inimaginable…- Susurró dirigiéndose a un sorprendido Albus.

Allí afuera había dos personas, dos hombres completamente sonrojados y algo agitados, que se separaron rápidamente.

-Hola…-Pronunció Harry Potter, padre de ambos. La persona a su lado, Draco Malfoy, saludó con la cabeza a su hijo.

Allí fue cuando Albus Severus Potter se desmayó. Lily se paralizó, mientras Harry cargaba al chico y entraba a la casa seguido de Draco. Scorpius se le acercó sigiloso.

-Y… Lily. ¿Te importaría prestarme aquella historia sobre Al yo?- Le guió un ojo. Pasada la momentánea sorpresa le miró y sonrió.

Al fin encontró a alguien que disfrutaba de sus historias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo()oOoOoOOoOoOOoOO

Estem…*Kari se esconde bajo la mesa* lo siento, ni yo se de donde ha salido esto! -.-

Jaja, pero simplemente tenia ganas de escribirlo, asi ke me hice caso :D

Ahora si, ya no molesto más en este fic, y a dedicarme de lleno a los otros (ke x cierto no me maten x la tardanza plis -.-)

Se les kiere gente.

Kari.


End file.
